Fuerza interior ~Zoru~/Cap. 1
Era un hermoso día. Una niña pelirroja tenía la nariz aplastada contra el cristal del coche, viendo como el paisaje se movía rápidamente... ¡era como el paraíso! La chica bajó la ventanilla y asomó un poco la cabeza para que le pegara el aire. - ¡Ay, que gustiiiito! -dijo esto refieriéndose al conductor- ¿Falta mucho? - Por favor, no asome la cabeza... - ¡Lo dices porque no lo has probado! ¡Tú te lo pierdes! - Ya he tenido muchos problemas contigo, he tenido que arreglar tres veces el coche... ¡y lo que me faltaba es que se diera contra algo y se hiciera daño, o peor! -el conductor parecía muy, muy enfadado.- La pequeña se enfurruñó con él. Ella ni siquiera sabía a que venía tanto rollo, y ya que no tiene ni idea de adónde va, al menos quiere que la deje hacer lo que le gusta. Aún así, se divertía ella solita experimentando con... ¿electricidad? Bah, después de todo, no parecía afectarle... - Vaya, si que es borde el chaval... -respondió alguien con un walkie talkie- - Yes, ya te digo... - ¡Oye! ¡Comprendo que quieras hablar con Auricala pero NO HACE FALTA QUE ME INSULTEIS! -Empiezó a coger aire y a soltarlo rápidamente- - Boooordeeeeeee -dijeron al unísono la niña y la supuesta Auricala- El conductor aumentó la velocidad y, de milagro, no sobrepasó el límite de velocidad. La pelirroja seguí a jugando con electricidad. El conductor, que ya estaba llegando, aumentó muchísimo la velocidad y frenó bruscamente. - ¡VENGA! ¡Zoru! ¡Ya puedes irte yendo! - Ya puedes irte yendo, ya puedes irte yendo... -remedó Zoru en modo de burla- Ahora que el Sol le pegaba en la cara, se podía ver bien a aquella niña. Debía tener 8 años y llevaba una camiseta azul claro y una chaqueta verde con el mismo tono. Tenía pantalones vaqueros y botas amarillas, tenía una herida en un ojo y los ojos eran de distinto color: uno amarillo y uno verde. Destacaba una preciosa bufanda del color de sus ojos, y el pelo rojo recogido con un lacito amarillo. Aparte, tenía una cola y unas orejas de perro, o de lobo, que es lo mismo. Archivo:Zoru Chibi.PNG - ¡Uaaaahhh! -se estiró- ¡''Great''! ¡Al fin he salidooooo! - Bienvenida... -una niña la interrumpió- tras la muerte de mi madre, me nombraron directora... encantada... Soy Purita... Su voz era muy dulce, pero le atrajo como se veía aquella niña, toda contrastada... su piel y su pelo eran muy oscuros pero... ¿su ropa? su camiseta, su falta y sus zapatos eran blancos y rosas claro. Nada que ver. Además, tenía una alitas amarillas y una magdalena de chocolate coin una carita, de envoltorio amarillo y con una cereza. Archivo:purita.PNG - Pero no pareces menor de edad. - Y es que no lo soy... - Bueno, ¿por qué me trajisteis aquí? Espero que sea por una buena razón, -dijo esto bajando la maleta del coche- porque ibamos a hacer una feria de comida. - ¿En dónde...? - En el Bosque de Los Lobos. - Ehh... -parecía confundida- bueno... te llamé porque tenías un poder... ¿no lo sabías...? - ¿Te refieres a esto? -hace una bola de electricidad- ¿A que mola? Y si tienes... ¿cuál es el tuyo? - Emmmh... a eso mismo... - ¿Qué? ¿A cuál de las dos preguntas has respondido? - A la primera... - ¿Y la segunda? - No quiero hablar de ello... Purita se llevó a Zoru adentro y llegaron a una habitación con el número "31" puesto delante. - ¡¡Es tu nueva HABITACIÓOOOON!! ¿¡No te mola!? - ¿Ehm? ¿Purita? Qué cambio... - No... es Currín, esta magdalena... es mi personalidad anterior... No me podía controlar... - Uhhh... Currín... -intentó sacarle de su cabeza, pero no pudo- ¡Está pegado! - ¡CLARO! ¡¡Soy parte de ella!! ¡¡¡COMO MOLAAAAAA!!! - Jejejeje... tienes una pinta de RECHUPETE... -se relamió- - ¡Ehhh! ¡Entra ya! -Currín parecía tener miedo- - Okay~ Ah, y recuerda... I'm watching you. Entró y no pñareció muy contenta. La paredes eran totalmente grises y lo único que había era una cama y un armario de esos que se deslizan, como las puertas japonesas. Miró dentro y, había un espejo y barras para colgar ropa. <> Pensó Zoru. No solo eso, si no que había hasta un pequeño balcón, cosa que no había en otras habitaciones, aunque en las que no había balcón, venían más cosas que una... cama. - Bueeeeh... algo es algo, además, la cama ni me hace falta, una mesita o algo así, sí... ¿pero una cama?'' No, no, no...'' Se fue a colocar la ropa al armario (bueno, a su manera) y vió una oscura, negra, y pareció empezar a idear algo... Sonó un timbre. ¿Colegio? ¿¡A estas horas!? No, eso sí que no. Debía ser la hora de comer. Al llegar al comedor, Zoru vió un sitio libre, con dos chicas. -'' ¡Hi!'' -dijo la pequeña inglesita- ¿No os importa que me quede aquí? - ¡Hola! Y claro que no nos importa -dijo una de ellas- - Konichiwa... Una de ellas era rubia y alegre tenia una camiseta sin mangas blanca y unos pequeños pantalones vaqueros con un cinturón marrón. Tenia unos zapatitos blancos y en la mano llevaba una rosa que olía bastante bien. Estaba sonrojada, pero eso era normal en ella. Sus ojos eran marrón popo (?) claro. center La otra era bastante mona, el pelo era negro y ojos verdes, con una chaquta y una camiseta violetas, el pantalón era como el de la otra solo que más oscuro y llevaba unas botas violetas. center - Uhhh ¡new friends! ¡Yesssss! - Bueno... Yo sí, pero ella es un poquitín cerrada con quién no conoce. Ah, y soy Leila. -dijo la rubia- Mi poder es el de la naturaleza -olió la rosa- - My name is Zoru. And my poder es la electricidad. - Yo soy Lucía y mi poder es el de la oscuridad. Comieron y de vez en cuando Zoru hablaba para ver si se hacían amigas. Luego, se acordó de algo. - Estoooo... -guiñó el ojo y sacó un poco la lengua- ¿Sabéis dónde podría coger las cosas esas para la habitación? ¿Quieres seguir leyendo? Categoría:Capítulos de FI